There are various methods for photographing pictures containing 3D information and for reproducing pictures. The Chinese patent publication CN1645943A discloses an electronic camera and an image generating apparatus which generate a stereo image adapted to enable appropriate luminance level (print density) control to be performed even when the image is printed using a print apparatus having an exposure correcting function. In this patent application, a CCD color image pickup element forms a right and left parallel object images and photoelectrically converts the object images into a object image signal. In this case, the object image signal is analyzed in an exposure control section to calculate exposure information on a predetermined photometric area. Then, when an SPM synthesizing section generates a stereo image from the object image signal, a partition area setting section sets the luminance level of a partition are on the basis of the exposure information on the parallel object images, the partition area is a median strip used to arrange monocular images of the parallel object images away from each other.
However, this prior art technique fails to solve the problem of composite making of multiple-layer images.
Various night vision shooting methods have been disclosed in the prior art, but these methods are not ideal enough in reproducing the color of the target. Thus it is necessary to provide a digital camera having a night vision shooting function but with further improved color reproduction capability. Especially, it is necessary to provide a 3D photographing digital camera capable of improving color reproduction under a night vision shooting mode.